


It's Showtime! | Angel Dust x Reader |

by eveningquids



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Shit, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, First Time Writing A Story Here-, I Am Tired-, I'm Going to Hell, I'm warning ya, M/M, Mild Gore, Non-Binary OC-, Original Character(s), Other, Past Rape/Non-con, So many triggers-, The & means just friends-, The / means lovers-, There is a oc in this, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, To Get Rid Of Valentino, We All Know How Much We Hate Valentino-, We All Know This Is Going To Shit, We Must Start A Cult, Why Did I Write This?, You Might Go To Hell Too, because why not, descriptive scenes, ima make my oc the MC's best friend-, mentions of characters, we probably gon die here-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningquids/pseuds/eveningquids
Summary: If it was possible, your grin only got wider. "Oh, really now?""I ain't lyin', suga'." He said, putting one set of arms on his hips, while the upper ones were crossed on his chest.----------May I just mention- this is my first time writing on this site- its weird af-And Hazbin Hotel is beautiful.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Husk (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Ivory (Original Character) & Reader, Niffty (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader
Kudos: 7





	It's Showtime! | Angel Dust x Reader |

**Author's Note:**

> I have- no hope for myself- ima just pre-write this shit on docs-

You sighed, looking up at them. Their purple iris shined in the darkness of the bar. “So, is it a deal then?” They asked, holding up their hand so you could shake it.

“Y-yeah, it’s a deal. I’m in,” You stuttered, taking their hand in yours and shaking it. They grinned.

“Well, darling, we have a lot of work to do,” They said, glancing around the now abandoned bar. “Let’s get started right away!”

“Sure. By the way, what’s your name?” You asked, daring to glance up at them.

“My name’s Ivory, at your service,” They said, bowing mockingly. “What would your name be, dear?”

“My names ___, don’t wear it out too much,” You said, letting a grin replace your current frown.

“What a pretty name,” Ivory mumbled, turning on the light. 

They were now visible. And you had to say, they did look very beautiful. Their skin was a pale grey, and they had two black horns sticking out of their head, curling downwards around their pointed ears. Their blonde hair shimmered in the light. They had a black dress on, fitting their body perfectly. They had a pair of black wings sticking out, that were barely visible in the darkness of the bar earlier.

“You’re staring,” Ivory stared blankly, snapping her fingers, making a wet cleaning rag appear on the bar counter.

“Ah, sorry.” You apologised, looking back towards the bar counter.

“It’s fine, ___. But can you clean the bar counter while I set up the tables?” They said, already reaching to grab a table and set it up.

You nodded, grabbing the rag. You started to scrub the counter, getting all the dust and dirt off the counter top.

“Hey Ivory, is there any chance you could get me a water bucket?” You asked, turning around. You saw they had already set up all the tablets, and chairs were there too.

“Of course,” A bucket of water appeared next to your left, and you gratefully smiled at them. They just nodded in response, snapping their fingers, making black roses appear in the vases they set up on all the tables.

| A few hours later |

Both of you had already cleaned up the place. And you had to say, it looked amazing.

“Now that that’s all done,” They said, opening the front door so you could walk out, “we both need a place to stay. One that’s not as shitty as mine.”

“Oh, yeah. Almost forgot about that part,” You mumbled.

“Well, we could always go to that hotel,” They said. “Sure, what they're trying to do seems like a load of bullshit, it’s a place to stay, right?”

“Yeah, your right. Guess we could go there. What else do we have to lose?”

You both silently walked to the hotel, not bothering to make small talk.

“Okay, so,” Ivory said, you both standing in front of the door. “Do we just knock?”

“I guess so,” You said, knocking on the door.

The door opened, revealing the princess of hell, herself. “Hello!” She said, a huge smile on her face.

“Hi. We’re here for the, uh, ‘redeeming’ thing?” Ivory said, but it sounded more like a question than a response.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, yay! Come in, come in!” She said, practically jumping in joy.

You and Ivory both walked in, standing next to each other. Your eyes scanned over the place, and Ivory too, seemed to be doing the exact same thing.

“Welcome to the Happy Hotel!” The princess said happily. “My name is Charlotte, but you can call me Charlie!”

You nodded. “Mhm. My name is ___, and this is Ivory.” You spoke, pointing to Ivory.

“Yeah. It’s a, um, pleasure to meet you, Charlie.” Ivory mumbled.

“And, by the way, princess,” You spoke again, and she looked at you, “It says ‘Hazbin Hotel’ on the sign, not ‘Happy Hotel’.”

“What?!” Charlie said in shock. “Who changed it?”

“Probably Alastor, that idiot.” A voice said, seemingly annoyed.

Ivory raised her eyebrow. You looked at her in confusion.

“Well, what do we have here?” Another voice asked, and you recognized it immediately.

‘Oh shit..’


End file.
